1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for generating images.
2. Description of Related Art
As camera-equipped mobile devices such as smartphones become more popular, the use of a camera in a smartphone, rather than a digital single lens reflex (DSLR) camera or a general digital camera, to photograph an object is increasing. However, the size or thickness of the camera in the smartphone is limited by the size or thickness of the smartphone itself. Accordingly, the camera in the smartphone has to employ an image sensor and lenses smaller than those of the DSLR camera or the general digital camera, which results in lower image quality. As demand for thinner and lighter mobile devices increases, the necessity for technologies capable of generating high quality images by using thin smartphones is also increasing.